


Touchness

by cosmicrailway614



Series: Enigma [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Kink, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, con non-con, please dont read if uncomfortable, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Baekhyun likes to be treated roughly, Chanyeol indulges him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Enigma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850935
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	Touchness

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL SEX!!! I didn't add the rape/ non-con warning because it's stated many times in this fic that everything is consensual but if you think I need to add a warning please let me know.  
> Second: this is completely self-indulgent, I'm a sucker for consensual non-consent but I can hardly ever find one so I decided to write one to get it out of my system.  
> And third: please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with these topics, although this work of fiction represents a consensual BDSM act I know many of the topics pictured here can be triggering to some people so please if you don't feel comfortable reading this kind of scenario, please skip this fic.  
> Title based on the song by Enigma

"Stop moving, whore!!" the growled, a hard smack reverberating on the walls of the big room.

A choked sob was heard, the smaller whimpering softly, tears streaming down his cheeks and lips quivering "please sir, don't hurt me"

The little omega was laying on bed completely naked, legs spread with his knees folded to accommodate the big alpha hoovering over him, hands pinned over his head by the strong hand of the man, body shaking from anticipation and slick starting to drip out of his hole.

"I'm not going to hurt you doll, I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll beg me to keep going"  
He said, licking a stripe from the little one's chin to his ear, tonguing the lobe and bitting if softly, whispering the filthiest things, eliciting a whimper from the one below him.

"Please no, I have a mate, he'd go insane if he knew someone did this to me" said the smaller one in a tiny voice.  
"Well, too bad he's not here to stop me, isn't it?" the alpha said mockingly. He went down and started to suck hickies on the omega's neck, licking and nipping at the pale skin, making him whimper and moan softly, trying to repress his arousal awakened by the alpha's ministrations.

A trail of soft pinks and purples started to bloom in Baekhyun's neck, going down to his shoulder where the claiming mark was, the alpha nuzzled his nose there, inhalating the intoxicating scent of arousal of the omega below him, sweet, tempting, maddening.

"Fuck, your alpha is so damn lucky to have an omega so pretty as a mate, I hope he knows that"  
Baekhyun whimpered, the scent of the alpha invading his senses and making him drip a little more, his arousal more prominent now that the musky smell was so strong.

The alpha kept going down, leaving small bites on his chest until he reached the pinky nipples, pebbled nubs aching for attention, calling his name to latch on them. He took one on his mouth, lapping it a bit before engulfing it completely and sucking harshly, giving a bite and tugging it a little bit.

The omega cried, involuntarily arched his back, pushing his chest into the bigger's mouth, chasing the sensation. "N-nggh..." He moaned.  
"No, please no" he whispered

"You keep saying no and here you are moaning like a bitch in heat with a single touch" he mocked, giving attention to his other nipple while twisting the abused one with his free hand.  
"Alpha, please stop, don't hurt me" he said, little hiccups escaping his mouth.

The alpha growled, his wolf howling in pride to the admission of dominance from the beautiful omega sprawled under him. His ministrations took an animalistic turn and he started to give bigger bites to the soft torso, leaving a path of marks that lead to the smaller's arousal.

He let the beautiful arms go to go down on the sexy body, bitting the thick and meaty thighs and sucking the skin eagerly, groaning at the sight of Baekhyun's dick sticking to his torso and his pink pussy dripping with sweet slick that made the alpha drunk in the scent of the beauty.

The omega started to thrash on the bed, seeing his wrists free he tried to get loose of the alpha's grip and get out of bed, he was about to get up when he was thrown back to the mattress by a strong hand pressing around his neck and pushing him down, the alpha's face came close to his and with a feral voice he said

"What are you trying to do slut? You think you can ran away from me!?"

Baekhyun looked up at those wild eyes full of rage and lust, his own being filled with tears and with unspoken fear, lips shaking and body trembling at the sight of the mad alpha.

A faint scent was felt in the hot air, _fear and uncertainty_ plaguing the room and coming to the omega's nostrils. He locked his gaze with the alpha, the veil of fear lifting from his eyes for a second, giving way to a fond gaze, a small smile and an almost imperceptible nod, just to be replaced with his previous demeanour. A new scent filled the room now, one that has been present for years now and the one Baekhyun always used to reassure his partner: _trust_.

They had been doing this for years now, he would "break into" their house and "force" Baekhyun to have sex with him, to say the omega was happy to comply was an understatement. Baekhyun got off by being manhandled, by being used and pretending he was against it while in reality he craved the way Chanyeol squeezed his ass and bit him all over his body, he loved when he called him names and humiliated him and when he cut his air supply for a moment. And Chanyeol indulged him, he was hesitant at first but then seeing how much his omega loved it and how much himself was actually enjoying this he decided to do his research to properly perform con non-con and doing it safely for both of them, that's how now they are in this situation, Baekhyun going delirious with the treatment and Chanyeol taking care of him.

"You are here for my pleasure only, you understand!?" he growled, his doubts gone and his façade back "you think I haven't seen you uh? swaying your hips and tempting me every time you see me... if your alpha knew how much of a slut you are" he said with a twisted smile, right hand still in the smaller's throat and the other coming down to spank his ass and thighs, making them all red and sensitive.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP SIR!" he yelled as well as he could with his throat constricted.

Chanyeol let his neck go and warned  
"If you try to go again I'll tie you to bed and record us while I fuck you and send it to your alpha to see the real whore you are"  
Baekhyun whined, scared that his alpha would see him in this position, spreading his legs forced by the strong man, crying and whimpering taking his huge cock.

Chanyeol continued his ministrations, spreading Baekhyun's legs apart and positioning himself between them, seeing the slick now running down his inner thighs and soaking the sheets.

"Please alpha, stop, I don't want this!" he cried, tears streaming again and voice cracking from screaming and crying so much.

"You are here telling me you don't want this but your little pussy is begging for it" he said, rubbing his thick fingers in the puckered rim, teasing it until he pushed one finger in, the wet heat embracing him and he couldn't help but moan in delight.

"But don't worry, I'm not a monster, I'm going to prepare you to take me full" he said while grabbing his rock hard cock and slapping the hole with it.

He started to move the finger inside, his other hand coming to pin the other's hands again, leaning down to take his lips with his own and giving him a harsh kiss, the other not reacting to it, laying still accepting his fate with teary eyes.

He added another finger, the intrusion creating squelching sounds that lifted goosebumps on their skin, eyes now connected searching for any sign of discomfort or pain, he quickly added another finger scissoring him open and twisting his fingers brushing against the omega's sweet spot making him moan loudly.

"Humm... That's it doll... You see, I told you you were going to enjoy it"

"No, I'm not" he said brokenly, a faint trail of tears staining his cheeks, his nose runny and his lips swollen from bitting them to quiet his voice.

"Yes you are" he said adding a fourth finger and twisting them to stimulate the prostate again, pressing it lightly and moving his fingers in small circles, watching the other arching his back and moaning in pleasure.

Chanyeol was still on top of him watching with hungry eyes how the omega lost himself in ecstasy, moaning bashfully, ashamed of being pleasured against his will.

Baekhyun's felt a pressure in his lower stomach, a sign of his release being close, he started to clench around the thick and long fingers, whining and squirming around, his orgasm approaching quickly and about to explode when the fingers were retracted abruptly.  
He started crying and whining in frustration, his orgasm being taken away from his hands, embarrassed of being so needy in the hands of the alpha.

"Shhh, I got you princess" he said with a cheeky voice, "I told you you will be begging me to fuck you" he grinned and kissed him passionately, licking and bitting his lips to make him open his mouth and explore it with his eager tongue, Baekhyun tried to push him away, bitting the alpha's lips hard enough to draw blood.

Chanyeol pushed himself up and winced in pain, sucking his lip into his own mouth and grabbing Baekhyun's face tightly with one hand to make him look at him  
"What a feisty little thing you are, huh! Let's see if that lasts long"  
With a wicked smile he pushed the omega's legs wider, grabbing his knees to fold them until they were pressed against his chest  
"I can't wait to be inside this pretty pussy, princess, I bet it's hungry for a real alpha's cock"  
he said, grabbing his heavy and fat length, giving it a few strokes, putting it between the cutie's cheeks and giving a few lazy thrusts, stimulating the pink small cock in the process and making him moan at the sensation. He rubbed their lengths together for a while, warming them up to what was going to come.  
"See how you slutty you are, you are about to come by just a few touches in your poor excuse of a cock" he laughed mocking the little thing, the latter shedding tears of pure humiliation and shame.

The alpha grabbed his cock and put the bulbous head in the smaller's rim, getting it wet with the mixture of slick and precum and getting ready to push inside  
"Alpha, please no! Please don't do this to me, I won't be able to live with the shame!!"  
He pleaded, thrashing on the bed and screaming hoarsely in a last attempt to set himself free. He stopped moving when he felt Chanyeol tensing and searching for his omega's eyes silently asking for approval, the latter gave a small nod giving his consent to what was going to come next.

The alpha pushed inside in one swift and hard thrust, making the other arch his back and cry out loud  
"NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!!" he screamed, voice rough with shame and impotence.  
The taller didn't give him anytime to adjust, he started thrusting at an animalistic pace, making the bed creak and the headboard hit against the wall. The omega cried from being oversensitive, but welcoming the intrusion nonetheless, his spot was being abused to no end, the alpha's cock brushing and stimulating it with every one of his hard thrusts, making him see stars, mouth agape letting out the filthiest sounds.

"You make the most beautiful sounds omega, you are making me lose my mind"

The little thing was blushing from his face to his chest, clenching the sheets, trying to ground himself, completely lost in the pleasure his alpha was bringing him. He moved his hands and clenched the straining arms of the man on top of him, burying his nails in the tanned flesh, searching for something to get a hold on himself, Chanyeol grabbed his hips tightly, his fingers digging deeply in the flesh and he was sure it has going to bruise tomorrow.

"You like being used like the little slut you are? Spreading your legs and keeping them open just for my pleasure?"  
"S-sir please, s-stop this... I ca-can't handle this a-anymore" he said in a quivering voice.  
Chanyeol's stomach tightened, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, he sped up his thrusts even more, his muscles straining and aching from keeping him up for so long but he ignored the pain for the immense pleasure he was feeling, his knot started to swell rapidly, making it a little harder to pull out completely.

"I'm gonna knot this sweet pussy, I'm gonna lock my cum inside you little cunt so everyone can feel my scent in you" he said, voice deep from arousal and exhaustion.

"Please alpha, don't do that to me!!! Please no!!" he cried when he felt how the knot locked the man in place, unable to keep thrusting.

"I'm going to mark you as mine, you'll be mine forever" he growled.

Chanyeol searched for his neck where the claiming mark was and bit hard, triggering the smaller's orgasm, feeling how a fresh amount of slick tried to push his knot out. Baekhyun came with a sob, cock spilling between their torsos, eyes shut tightly, chest heaving quickly.

"No... No, please... no" he said in a whisper, sobbing.

The taller collapsed above his lover, face buried in his neck taking in his calming smell, trying not to crush him with his weight, both of them trying to even out their breathing and calm themselves. Baekhyun has his eyes closed and Chanyeol was dozing off when small hands grabbed his head and lifted it, Baekhyun brought him closer and pecked his lips lovingly

"I love you" he said, eyes forming crescents because his smile was so big.  
"I love you too" said the other "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked him, a worried expression on his face.  
"No, I actually feel great, but you were worried love" he said touching the alpha's hair.  
"I was afraid of hurting you, when I grabbed you by your neck and you looked genuinely terrified, I was so scared that I had hurt you"  
"Yeol, you'd never hurt me baby, and you know I'd use the safeword if I ever felt discomfort, but I could never be afraid of you, I feel safe and comfortable doing these things with you, love"  
"I know, but sometimes I worry that you forget our safeword or our sign"  
"Unicorn" Baekhyun said, and then he lifted the hand that was not in Chanyeol, making the Vulcan sign. "See, I can't forget about it"  
"I know, my insecurities sometimes take the best of me" the alpha sighed.  
"No, it just means you love me so much you are terrified of hurting me, but I can assure you you never will"  
A fresh load of cum came out of him, making him shut his eyes in pleasure and grab Baekhyun's hip to ground himself, the latter groaning at the feeling of being full.  
"You squirted, it hadn't happened in a while" he said lazily, head still buried in the omega's neck, his locks being played with by the elegant fingers.  
"I did" he replied in a shy voice "it felt amazing, I really thought I was going to pass out" he said giggling.  
"For a second I thought you had passed out too, you were so quiet"  
"I was trying to catch my breath! You didn't even let me breathe with how hard you went.  
"Sorry about that" he said bashfully  
"No you're not"  
"Yeah, I'm not" he laughed

A comfortable silence set between them, Chanyeol squeezing Baekhyun's hips comfortingly and Baekhyun caressing his hair in return, he understood that although he was the one being "used" in these games Chanyeol was the one feeling more exposed, showing a side of himself that he was not in contact with, he was a soft and caring mate, preferring sweet touches and slow lovemaking to rough fucking but he still enjoyed their little scenes mostly because he liked to see Baekhyun so wrecked by him. And Baekhyun enjoyed being manhandled and spanked and being called names, but he loved being pampered and loved by his alpha, he was weak for the soft treatment, the smooth kisses and sweet words being whispered on his ear. They truly had the perfect balance.

"Sorry for bitting your lip babe, I got carried away" he broke the silence, brushing his thumb in the plump lips.  
"It's okay, that was kinda hot, you had never done that before"  
"Should I do it more often?"  
"Definitely" he said with a smirk  
His cock gave another twitch and spurted more cum inside Baekhyun, making them moan in unison  
"Hmm fill me up daddy" he said cheekily  
"Baekhyun..." he warned  
"What? I love to have your cum inside me daddy"  
"Stop calling me daddy!"  
"Why, I know you love it"  
"Byun Baekhyun stop teasing me or I won't take responsibility for my actions"  
"Why daddy, are you gonna punish me" he said in his most sensual voice, clenching around the knot drawing a deep groan out of the alpha  
"You are lucky I'm exhausted, but let me recover a little bit and you'll see"  
"Hmm I can't wait" he replied.

Chanyeol emptied himself inside him, knot deflating allowing them to separate, he was about to get up but Baekhyun hugged him against him  
"No, stay a while, I want to be like this a little longer"  
"Baek, we should clean up, we can cuddle afterwards"  
"But I want to keep you inside"  
Chanyeol's cock gave a twitch at those words, trying to come back to life, he pulled out before getting hard again, Baekhyun whining at that, feeling cum and slick running down his cheeks.  
Chanyeol grabbed a glass and filled it with water, bringing it to Baekhyun's lips and helping him drink, they needed to hydrate after that intense session.  
"Let's take a shower Baek and then we can cuddle and I'll give you lots of kisses" he said while standing next to the bed.  
"Carry me" Baekhyun said in a baby voice, pouting his lips and making grabby hands  
"Babe, I'm so tired, everything hurts now, I can't carry you now!"  
"Hum! Carry me!" he whined, crawling to the edge of the bed and holding onto Chanyeol and kissing his chest.  
Chanyeol sighed at his mate's antics, grabbing him and putting his legs around his waist  
"Okay, hold on tight baby" he said kissing his hair lovingly, Baekhyun sighed in content putting his head on his chest and his arms around his neck. Chanyeol grabbed him by his thighs and pushing his ass cheeks together so they didn't make a mess in their way to the ensuite bathroom.

They showered in silence, stealing kisses and touches from each other, washing each other's hair and body, Chanyeol washing the cum off of Baekhyun and then leaning down so Baekhyun could reach his head to wash his hair. They dried up quickly and made their way to the bed, not bothering in wearing clothes, the weather was warm enough for them to be good being naked. Chanyeol took the soiled sheets and changed them for clean ones quickly, helping Baekhyun to get in bed.  
"Lay on your stomach babe, I'm going to put lotion on you"

Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed, admiring his beautiful alpha, his wide shoulders, strong back, thick biceps, muscular legs and flat butt, when Chanyeol turned around he saw him staring at him, making him stare back  
"What's wrong?" he said crouching down between the smaller's legs  
"Nothing, just admiring how gorgeous, perfect and sexy you are" he said between pecks, running his fingers in Chanyeol's wet locks.  
A deep red blush tinted the alpha's face, shyly smiling.  
"Stop it..." he said in a small voice and childish expression that contrasted so much with his big frame.  
"It's true what everyone always says, I have the perfect alpha... except for his flat ass" he said jokingly, Chanyeol frowning at that and pitching his thigh lightly, they both laughed and shared a kiss, Chanyeol urging him again to lay on his stomach so he could put cream on him.  
Baekhyun did as told and lain on his stomach, separating his legs so Chanyeol could sit between them, the latter came to sit in the space left for him with the soothing lotion, putting a generous amount on his hand and spreading the cream on the omega's butt and thighs, massaging them delicately, along with his back and shoulders.  
"Your ass is so red baby, I went too hard with the spanking" a hint of regret tinting his voice

"Not at all Yeollie, you know I love when you spank me, I like when it burns a bit" he reached back for his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, reassuring him and giving him his beautiful smile, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle peck, letting it go. He then scooted back and leaned down, giving a small kiss to his lover's butt, then spreading the cheeks and kissing his puffy hole.

"Chanyeol!!" he protested, his face bushing profusely  
"We just did a lot of crazy stuff and you blush because I'm kissing your pussy. It's not like I haven't had my mouth there before, love" he said with a teasing smile. He grabbed him and turned him around, the omega now laying on his back and showing everything to his alpha, his face blushing even more.

"You keep blushing like I haven't seen everything thousands of times" he laughed again, leaning to kiss his lover softly, caressing his face and hair.  
He pulled back and grabbed his wrists, massaging the areas where he grabbed them to hold him still going up his arms and neck, Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the touches.

"Sometimes I wonder what I enjoy more, if the scene or the aftercare you gave me"  
"Well, I enjoy both a lot, both involve me touching you and making you feel happy" Chanyeol replied, a loving smile painting his face  
"You said my alpha was lucky to have me, but truth is I'm the luckiest omega in the world... And I truly mean it Yeol" a wide smile decorating his factions, watching the claiming mark on his alpha's neck.

It was strange, almost unheard of, to see an alpha with a claiming mark, only the omegas were supposed to have them but there he was sporting one with the utmost pride. The day they mated, almost 7 years ago, Chanyeol had said to Baekhyun that he wanted to wear his claiming mark, because just as Baekhyun was his, he was Baekhyun's and wanted the whole world to know it, Baekhyun cried, not believing how lucky he was to have someone like him in his life.

Chanyeol pecked his lips and moved to his legs, massaging his hips and thighs, moving to his calves and ankles, relaxing the muscles while giving small pecks to the beautiful legs.

"You know, that thing you said about recording us... That's not a bad idea at all..." he commented absentmindedly, breaking the silence shyly "we have vanilla videos but we don't have one acting a scene, we should do it sometime"  
A smirk appeared on the bigger's face, amused by his love's request  
"You'd like that?"  
"I'd love it"  
"Then we'll do it"  
He finished massaging his partner and moved to lay down next to him, bringing the covers up and covering the omega to give him warmth, Baekhyun snuggled with him, burying his face in his alpha's chest and taking in his comforting scent, the alpha embraced him burying his face in the omega's hair, feeling the strawberry smell of the shampoo mixed with his own relaxing scent.

They stayed like that Baekhyun murmured a sleepy "I love you" before completely dozing off, a small smile painted on the alpha's face before saying "I love you too, my love" into the omega's hair, giving a soft kiss and falling asleep peacefully to the sound of his mate's puppy noises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely unable to write smut without fluff, as I say "I'm a horny hoe, but with love"  
> I hope you enjoyed this cringe, please leave a comment if you liked it or if you think I should add a warning or a tag.  
> Thank you so much for reading, for all your comments and support!


End file.
